My Version of Monday
by kboyer2013
Summary: Everyone has their own idea of what happened on Monday and the days following, so here's mine!
1. Andy's Monday

**Hello! Everyone has their own idea of what happened on Monday, and so this is mine! And no I didn't review it. And when it comes to fanfictions I don't care about them as much and so the writing is shorter and not as good but oh well! Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

_Andy_

"Give 'em all ya got, son."

"Sure Dad," I said and hopped out of the car. I slung my bag over my letterman jacket and walked away from the car. It was getting a lot warmer but here I was, still wearing my jacket. I walked up the steps and through the doors, down the halls with all the posters on them. I kept an eye out for Allison, but I wasn't sure if I'd talk to her. Claire was right, sadly. I'd probably make fun of Brian if he said hi to me. Why? I'm too coward to let go of being on top. I'm popular, and everyone wants to be popular. The difference is between those who care about being popular and those who don't. Like Alan Meyers. Everyone loves him, but he doesn't care that he's popular, and by not caring - it makes him more popular. Not everyone likes me, though. I can't just hang out with who ever I want to. I mean, I can, but the shitty thing is that I'm a puss. I wanna go up to her and kiss her again, but will I? Why do I have to care? Claire was right again. I am pressured, but I shouldn't let this matter, though. And yet it does.

Maybe I can be the difference. Be the change you want to see in the world. Gahndi. Man, my friends would make fun of me for knowing that. Maybe if I hold hands with Allison or hang out with Brian then I'll be the change. Others who are too afraid to branch out of their clique will do it too. If I had the courage I could make things change and maybe people could all be friends. I know it won't happen, though. I'll hold hands with Allison and all hell will break loose. But what if I don't care? Maybe if I don't care, then they'll see I don't care, and let me still be friends with them while still being with Allison.

Maybe.

I saw Claire and she flashed me a small smile. Well, at least I could still be friends with her. I guess she's not that bad. Conceited, yes, but she's bizarre like the rest of the Breakfast Club. I smiled to myself. I loved that. The Breakfast Club.

I saw John open his locker, the guillotine coming down, his stoner friends hanging with him. We made eye contact, but neither one of us said hey. I knew that pissed him off, knowing that Claire was right. We wouldn't hang out. I made it to the gym lobby where my friends and I hung out before the bell rang. They were all talking about the party that I ended up not going to. I was too busy looking around for Allison, but I wasn't sure what I'd do if I saw her. No one else would really see her. She always blended in. Will she be dressed in black, or will her hair be out of her face again? I really like her face. She's really-

"Hey Andy."

I turned around and there was Brian, saying hey to me like he had said. I blinked, stunned, and then I said, "Hey Brian."

He nodded, giving me a grimace of a smile, and walked on.

"Who was that?" asked Stooky.

"Uh, Brian. We had detention together. He's a pretty cool guy."

"More like a dork." They laughed.

"Nah man. He's pretty cool. A nerd, but still alright. He got high and was ridiculous."

"That nerd got high?"

"Yeah. John Bender was there and he had his dope."

"That sucks man. You had to hang out with Bender for an entire Saturday?"

"Yeah, and Claire Standish was there and Allison-"

"Claire was there? Huh, what'd she get in for?"

"Probably cussed while breaking a nail." They laughed agian.

"No. She skipped class to go shopping. But yeah, she got baked, too." Shit. Should I have said that?

"That's hilarious! Did you hit that?"

"What? No. Claire and I are just friends," I stated.

"Did you get high?" Stooky asked me.

"Hm? What? Uh...yeah, a little." More like a lot.

"Dude, I think I should go to detention more often."

"Sounds awesome!"

I laughed. "Yeah. It was pretty great. They're all actually pretty cool people. Claire, John, Brian, Alli-"

"Cool? Yeah right. Claire's a bitch. Bender's a dick. And Brian's a loser."

"Well what about me?"

We all turned, and there she was. Allison. She was wearing her long gray skirt but not her tights. She had on a normal black long-sleeved shirt but it wasn't baggy and hiding her figure. Her hair was in her face again but she wasn't covering it in makeup. She still looked great.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"I was at detention, too. Right Andy?" she asked, looking at me.

"Uh, yeah," I said. "She was there."

"You're that freak right? The insane chick?"

"Is that what I am? A bitch, a dick, a loser, and then a freak?"

"No," I found myself saying. "Not a freak."

"If you're weird in person, then are you, like, weird in bed, too?"

She laughed, but she didn't think it was funny. "Plenty of people should know." She was lying again. Does she do that when she's nervous? Angry? I know I don't think right when I'm angry and so I get out of control. She walked away quickly, holding her bag.

"Is she, like, a slut or something?"

"No," I defended. "She just likes to mess with people and lie to them when they're annoying her. At least, that's what she said at detention."

"Whatever man. Still a freak."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Damn it.

"Look. There's Bender now."

I glanced up and saw John walking my way. Not now. Not when I already feel like shit.

"Hey sporto," he said, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Hey guys."

No one said anything.

"What? Jock straps too far up your ass? Can't talk? Oh right. You have a hard time speaking. Not sporto, here, though, right Handy Andy? You talked up a storm Saturday right? About your dad and all that good shit. Talked a bunch to Allison right?" That's what this was about. He probably saw me be a dick to her. Damn it.

"Don't make me beat the shit out of you Bender," I said.

"Oh yeah right. Here? At school? School, where you can be a piece of shit in front of your so-called friends? Some friends? What do they know about you?"

I shoved his shoulder, and that must've set him off because before I knew it we were fighting. I quickly had him pinned down, though, and I went to punch him in the face but Brian ran over and grabbed my wrist.

"Stop Andy!"

I back-handed him, and John just looked at Brian and me in shock, as in how the hell could I have done that to Brian? I got off of him and looked at both of them. See? I did brash things when I was angry.

"Clark! Bender! My office. Now!" shouted Vernon.

John and I looked at each other, and then walked down the hall to his office. We sat in two chairs in front of his desk.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Nothing? Is that why you're beating the shit out of each other?"

We didn't say anything.

"Not gonna talk huh? Well, since you seemed to be the victim in this Bender you'll be let off. You're lucky I'm not adding to your two months of detention. As for you, Clark, another detention this Saturday. Same time. Same place."

I clenched my jaw. Not again.

"Get out of my office."

We both got up and left. We looked at each other in front of his door, next to the library. The ceiling where John crashed through was being cleaned up. I sighed and mumbled, "Sorry."

"I'm not the one you have to say sorry to." He glared at me, then turned and walked away.

I sighed.

Damn it.


	2. Brian's Monday

_Brian_

I sat in the nurse's office with an ice pack pressed to my face. Andy hit me pretty good, right on the nose. Luckily, it wasn't broke. Just bleeding.

I had really hoped that things would change. I didn't want to be Andy's or Claire's friend to become friends with their popular group, to become popular. I just felt like they were my real friends. They saw me in ways no one else has. We all saw each other. We saw our insecurities, our fears, our secrets. Why did things have to be complicated? In ten years, we won't talk to the people we're talking to now. Do we really want to talk to them? I want to continue a friendship with Allison, Andy, John, and Claire, but I know we won't. So that should just make us want to make more memories. With my other friends and their other friends, do they really care about them? Do I really want to be friends forever with them? I don't, but with the Breakfast Club I do. We shouldn't care about the people who don't care about us. We should be out having fun together, making the most of what we have now. But we're not.

They let me go back to class sometime later. I saw Allison in my physics class. No one really noticed her that much. I mean, the only time people noticed me was to pick on me. We were kind of like stock, extras. We just filled up the empty space. I sat next to her, making me look at her from under her hair. She didn't say anything, just kept her head on the table.

"Hi Allison," I said.

She sat up quickly and said, "I'm fine."

I nodded. She wasn't fine. I knew she was upset with what happened earlier, between her and Andy.

"He got another detention, you know."

I looked up to see Claire sitting at the table in front of us. She was looking at Allison. "Andy. He got another detention. I think I'm gonna skip third hour today. I'll probably get another detention, too, but oh well." She looked at me then, and by George I never thought I'd say it - but Claire is a smart girl. She turned around, resorting back to ignoring us.

Another detention. Is that how we should talk again? It's idiotic that we have to get detentions just to hang out, but maybe this can be our time to actually talk, for me to make my statement about why we shouldn't be afraid.

I stood up quickly, excitement overcoming me.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Mrs. O'Faire asked.

I looked at Claire, then to Allison, and then to the teacher. "Yeah," I said, nodding. "Who gives a fuck about physics?"

The class gasped, a few laughing, and Mrs. O'Faire's face was priceless.

"You're in the physics club!" she shouted, flustered.

"Yeah, but fuck that! Fuck physics! Fuck fuck fuck!"

"MR. JOHNSON. Go to Mr. Vernon's office NOW!"

I nodded and grabbed my bag, walking out of the classroom. Wow. That was exhilarating! I closed the door and did a little victory dance. Sweet! Detention! The Breakfast Club was gonna come back together and I'll make it stay that way!

"What the hell are you doing?"

I stopped dancing, embarrassment overriding me. Luckily, it was just John. "I'm going to Vernon's office," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said 'fuck' six times to the teacher."

He looked at me with that weird look he gives. "Why?"

"That way I could have detention again."

"You want another detention?"

"Well, Andy has detention. I'm certain Allison will show up. Then Claire is gonna get another one and-"

"Claire?" he asked. "She has another detention?"

"Well, she's gonna skip third hour to get one."

"Why?" he asked, looking angry.

"That way we could all have detention again..."

He glared at me, his nostrils big, Claire's diamond earring still in his ear. He shoved past me, stomping down the hall. I ran after him, trying to keep up with his fast walking.

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked.

"I was on my way to class," he answered.

"Oh, well, uh -"

"Why does everyone want detention again?" he asked, stopping in his tracks and turning on me. "What? So we can all hang out and have a swell old time again? But come Monday we ignore each other? Huh? So Andy can ignore Allison? So he can hit you in the face? So Claire will avoid me? Sounds really great doesn't it Bri?"

"I-I was just, uh, going to, you know, try to convince everyone why-"

"You were going to convince everyone? Yeah right. Nothing's going to change Brian." He turned away from and started to walk down the hall.

"That's what Claire said, and you said she was wrong. So now you're saying she's right?"

He flipped me off and turned the corner.

I nodded, turning around and going to Vernon's office. Things shouldn't be this difficult. It's just high school. Why can't they just see that?

I guess I'll just have to make them see if for themselves, see what really matters.

* * *

**This chapter is short but oh well. It's mostly a segue into the next, and I know that's not the way you**


	3. Claire's Monday

_Claire_

I don't know what came over me exactly. I couldn't stop thinking of John, and well...what harm could it be to be with him? It was like one of those religious experiments people always have but not that intense. It was a realization or something like that. I don't know. I guess I matured a little? Or maybe I just had a crush on John. Yeah. I mean, I see all my friends and some people who aren't even my friends with their boyfriends and they look so happy. So maybe if I date John then, I dunno, I wouldn't care about my reputation. If I'm happy enough with someone then why's it matter?

So that's why I skipped third hour.

I walked out the back doors of the school, deciding that I'd go to the small mall down the road. I started to walk, not really caring much about who saw me.

"Where you going?"

I stopped walking, getting a littler nervous. I at least wanted to go shopping before getting in trouble. I turned around, expecting a teacher, but no. It was John. I smirked. He smirked, too, walking over to me. "Well?" he asked.

"I'm going to the mall," I said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

We started to walk together, not saying much, corny little smirks on our faces. I looked down at his hand, his rough hands in black gloves without the fingertips. I bumped my hand into his casually and he casually bumped his back. We made a game of it, bumping each other, going back and forth. Finally, when I bumped my hand into his for the tenth time he caught it, catching two fingers and slowly intertwining our fingers together. I smiled at how he embarrassed to hold my hand. It's not that anyone could see or us or because it was me. He just wasn't the "hand-holding" type of guy.

"Nice earring," I told him. "Surprised you didn't pawn it."

"Nah. I thought I'd tell everyone some crazy chick I laid gave it to me."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Only in your dreams have you done it with me."

"In my dreams every morning."

I laughed again, enjoying this so much. I've dated guys, but they weren't like John. John is mean and rebellious, but he actually can think and has emotions. Sure, he might have negative emotions, but look at us now. Holding hands. I've seen him be sweet before. Other guys aren't different. They're so similar to each other which makes them boring and they're not smart. They have no opinions or anything. John at least has his own thoughts and is his own person. He has depth. Maybe I like him for the reason that he's not like me. I have my own opinions, but I don't share them. I act like I agree with everyone else's opinions, but half the time I don't.

"You know I've been thinking," I said.

"That's a first."

"Shut up!" I said and slapped his arm playfully. "But no, after detention I kind of thought of what you and Brian said, about not changing and how I'm shallow. I dunno. I guess I just sort of think you guys were right. Maybe I should change, you know? Maybe we could, you know, actually hang out in public. Hold hands in public. Only if you want to."

"You mean to tell me, that you actually want to be seen in public with me?"

"Well...yeah."

He stopped to look at me seriously. "So once we go back to school, and we walk in, you'll hold my hand in front of everyone. No regrets?"

"None, but I think we should do it tomorrow. Make, I dunno, a big entrance about it. We both like attention."

"I don't like attention."

"Yes you do! You especially love saying screw you to people. Shouldn't you be happy with the fact that you, some stoner bad boy, got the little, goody, popular girl?"

"Is that why you think I'm holding your hand?"

"No. I think you're holding my hand because you like me. I think you'll want to hold my hand in school because you like me. I think you'd be glad to hold my hand in school because not only will it make you happy, but you can say screw you, too. It's like a bonus."

He nodded. "Fine. Tomorrow. I'm picking you up."

"With what?" I asked. "You don't have a car."

"No. I have a bike."

"A bike? Seriously? Do I ride on the handlebars?

"A motorcycle, Claire."

"Oh. Since when do you have a motorcycle? I didn't see you drive it at detention."

"My dad stole it that weekend. I'm surprised he actually came back with it."

"Fine. Tomorrow morning."

We continued to walk to the mall and hold hands. Once we got to the mall he acted like he was in misery while I looked at clothes, but I knew he was having fun. It's not like I kept him waiting too long. I'd try on silly outfits and ask him what he thought. I forced him to go to a photo booth and I was surprised he was actually really sweet. He'd make snide remarks of course, but he was still cute, which surprised me. Hard exterior, soft on the inside. I liked that about him. I really did. We sat in the food court but didn't eat anything and just made out in the corner.

We eventually headed back, staying longer than anticipated, and we departed ways before anyone saw us, sharing a quick goodbye kiss. I went to class and was called down to Vernon's office. He gave me a Saturday detention.

I saw John down the hall after and I smiled a little at him. He just gave me a wink, and I really couldn't wait for the next morning.

* * *

**So I went on vacation and I kind of forgot I had this! But here is le chapter for you!**


	4. John's Monday

_John_

I don't know what it was about Claire. Maybe her red hair, her bitchy way, her smile, her virginity, or her vulnerability - but I liked her. I was a hard ass, but that didn't mean I wasn't looking for a girl. My parents were happy once. I saw them be in love and how it looked good. I'd just make sure things wouldn't go wrong the way they did with my parents. So maybe Claire could be that one girl.

I liked her. I hated her. I loved to hate her. It was the opposites attract thing, and yet we weren't really that opposite. What teenagers are opposite? Sure, we hang out with different people, wear different clothes, and like different things, but we think the same. We have the same problems. She was smarter than what everyone thought. She was hot. She had some fire in her. But she obviously had some compassion in her if she was willing to get a detention again. I liked that. She was unpredictable. Plus, I could say "fuck you" to society and the school by being with her. But that was a bonus.

I drove my bike to her house, roaring it up to piss off her neighbors. They all looked out the window and gave me dirty looks as the street filled with black. Claire's dad was trying to talk to her but she just smiled and ran out the door. She hopped on the back of the bike and put her arms around me. She waved innocently at her parents and I drove off, being loud down the street.

We pulled into the parking lot, later than most, but the few that were still straggling were looking at us in shock, which made me feel pretty great. We went inside and the bells still had some time to ring, so once we entered everyone was there to see Clair Standish, the princess, holding hands with John Bender, the criminal. We walked to my locker and stood there for some time, just making a scene. We kissed once the bell rang and she walked to class. I turned around and came face to face with my friends, Ziggy and Jonas.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Jonas asked as we walked to class.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Claire Standish?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"She's like..."

"What? She's fine. She's smart, funny, cute, and she gets me. Do I not deserve her or something?"

"No, it's not that," Ziggy said. "We're just, you know, surprised."

"Yeah. We didn't even know the two of you talked."

"So you don't care?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. She better not get in the way of our friendship, though."

"Nah, I doubt she will."

That was the difference between my friends and Claire's friends. My friends accepted me through thick and thin. They didn't care who I dated, just as long as I was a friend to them. Claire's friends would ditch her the second she made one wrong step. In this case, they thought it was so cool she was dating a so-called bad boy. They liked it. She told me so during lunch. She said they didn't care that we dated, just as long as I don't act like a dick to them and she not turn into a criminal. When I went out for a cigarette break she had the gall to put my cigarette out, saying she wouldn't kiss me. I didn't tell her, but I kind of wanted to quit smoking. I only did it to piss people off but I hated always coughing. It was more likely I'd turn into a damn prince rather than her turning into a criminal. But hopefully we could meet somewhere in the middle.

"Bender."

I turned around and saw Andy standing there as I was grabbing my stuff from my locker during passing period. "Hey Sporto."

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Grabbing my book for class," he said.

"No. With Claire."

"We're together. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"You're together in public?"

"Uh, yeah. Unlike you, I'm actually a man."

"Shut up Bender. Look, you and I both know that my friends wouldn't be fine with me being with Allison the way your friends and Claire's friends are. My friends would never let it rest, or otherwise they wouldn't talk to me."

"Well maybe it's about time you get some new friends. You already have four real friends," I snapped, and then walked away, slamming my locker. I didn't like saying I was his friend, but I guess I was. He was like an annoying younger brother, even though he was a few months older than me. Plus, everyone else liked him, and if I was going to be friends with everyone else then I'd have to be friends with him.

I did feel bad for him, though, because he had spent time with his so-called friends all his life but they'd definitely ditch him if him and Allison held hands down the hall. It would be a real shitty feeling to see that your friends really weren't there for you.

But, maybe, they can work things out. If a screw up like me and an arrogant queen like Claire can manage to be together then a dumbass like Andy and a psycho like Allison should surely make it work. Maybe...

I smiled at Claire as she waited for me, a stupid, pansy-ass feeling coming over me because I liked the fact someone waited on me. She planted me a kiss and grabbed my hand as we walked down the hall.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Hell no."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I missed you." Damn it. I felt like such a puss because I was getting all _giddy_ by her fucking lovey-dovey-ness. Ugh. I guess I'll just have to get use to this.

"Alright. I missed you."

She laughed and kissed me once again.

Oh yeah. I can get use to this.

* * *

**I have a lot of feedback/followers on this so I felt the need to update. Plus I heard "Don't You Forget About Me" and remembered this so here you go!**


End file.
